Kouga's Love
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: A night in passion could be the last thing she expected. But will she regret it? Was it what she really wanted, or will the damage be to strong from her to heal from. Love knows no boundries with a broken heart.
1. Undying Pain

_This is suspose to be interesting, so I hope you like it. Please review if you enjoy it._

_sango_

Chapter 1

Kagome's heart ripped in fear. He was no where to be found, he never came back to her. She didn't even know where he went. Did he leave her? They had a fight and she left, but when she got back, he was no where to be found. What was she suppose to do now? Her world was falling apart. Tear lined her cheeks and her heart broke. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother as they felt Kagome's pain. Shippo cried loudly near Kagome. How could he do this to her? Why would he? DId he go back to Kikyou?

The possiblities made her quiver in pain and fear. She fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Kagome we still need to get the jewel shards, Inuyasha would want us to," Sango could feel Kagome's pain seep into her heart when she didn't reply, just continued to cry.

She fell part, Kagome soon weakened to the point where nothing would make her move. She lay in the feudal era in Kaede's hut. Shippo never left her side. Her body was frail and weak from malnutrition. "Kagome please get up for me," Shippo cried as he grabbed her shirt and tugged. "I want you to get better, please Kagome."

But s he did not budge. Her eyes remained closed and her body remained still. "Aye, Shippo, there is nothing we can do for her."

"Kaeda," He turned and looked at her. "She's been like this for two weeks, her body won't survive if we don't help."

She shook her head. "She is the only one who can pull her out of this dispair." Shippo began to cry even more.

"Master Kouga?" Said one of the wolves from Kouga's tribe. "What is it?" Kouga looked off into the distant from the ledge by the water fall.

"I feel something's wrong," He turned and looked at the wolf.

"Do you think Kagome's okay?" Kouga soon felt fear overwhelm him. He dashed off without another word. Though his amazing speed he began to near the small village quickly. The closer he got, the more fear he felt.

"Something's wrong with her, I'm sure of it now." He halted to an immedate stop right before Kaede's hut. He sniffed the air, he couldn't pick up Inuyasha's scent anywhere. "Where's the Mutt gone off to now." He walked into the hut to find Kagome half dead on the floor. Her scent was so very weak.

"Kouga," Shippo yelled as he looked at the wolf demon. "What are you doing here?"

Kouga just kept looking at Kagome's frail figure. What happened to her? He smelt no blood, there was no injury. "What happened to her?"

"Aye, it was heart break." Kouga cringed in angre. How could Inuyasha do this to her?

"Kouga, she hasn't moved for days, I"m scared she's dying. Please help her." His face pleaded disperatly at the wolf.

Kouga didn't have a choice to choose from, he would help Kagome without a second thought. He walked next to her body and placed a hand on her cheek. The warmth from her body was faint. She needed help now. "I need to take her back to my tribe, Shippo is that alright with you?" Shippo looked at Kagome and looked back with a nod.

"You'll bring her back when she's better right?" Kouga smirked and nodded as he picked up Kagome into his securing arms.

"Don't worry," He walked out the door and started toward his village.

_I promise to type a longer chapter next time, I just want to know if this sounds interesting or not to anyone. I hope you review and tell me. Depending on how many reviews I get and what people think of it, depends if I continue the story. Please tell me what you think..._


	2. Kouga's love

**_Thanks for the reviews, it wasn't much, but hey I just started this story. I promise a longer chapter this time, now that I know people like it. And please review if you read, I know that many more people read than review, if you love this story, then review dammit. Okay I feel better...sighs_**

**_Sango_**

Chapter 2

Kagome could feel the warmth a furs surrounding her body and the gentle wave a a fire on her skin. Slowly her eyes opened to find a cave surrounding her. Her body was covered in a thin cold sweat as she lay there. She felt too weak to sit up, but forcing herself to do so, she realized that she had been here before. It was Kouga's den, she sat wide eyed before becoming incrediably dizzy. She laid down and took a deep breath. Why was she awake? She was so sure that she was dead.

"You're awake," His voice was soft and scencer as he entered his den. "I was worried for a while there, you sleep really deep you know." She was confused, how did she get here?

"Kouga?" She questioned starring at the wolf blindly. "Why am I here?"

"I brought you some food, I do hope you get better." He was avoiding the question. Kagome accepted the plate and began to eat ravinously. But suddenly it hit Kagome like a rock, a really big rock.

"Inuyasha..." All the pain suddenly flew back into her heart, and she began to weep. She covered her face in her hands. Kouga reached out his hand, all he wanted to do was to make her pain go away. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why..." She sobbed. "Why did he just leave me?"

Kouga couldn't describe how he hurt through Kagome's uncessary pain that Inuyasha inflicted. "Kagome please stop crying." Kagome looked into Kouga's eyes, but still the tears came. "I'm in love with you Kagome and it hurts me to see you let that mutt hurt you. He was never worthy of you." Even though his prideful ego was taking affect in his mind, Kagome could only think of Inuyasha.

"I can't do this Kouga, I can't live with out him." Kouga sighed, how he had longed that she would want him like that.

"Give me a chance, just once chance to help you see," Kagome's head rushed in fever. "To see that you are something worth living for, that I'm here to protect you. Kagome please," Kouga, without a second thought, embraced Kagome with tears in his eyes.

After Kagome agreed to give Kouga a chance to help her, she soon found herself in world of conflict with herself. Her heart never stopped hurting, and her stomach never hungry, but she forced herself to eat anyway. Kouga always by her side comforted her heart from loneliness, but she needed more than just someone to be there with her. Every now and then she would break down and cry, Kouga would always be the one with an arm around her, telling her that she could do this.

"Kagome," Kagome looked up from Kouga's bed to met Kouga's gaze. "I think it's time that I take you make to Kaede's village, Shippo and the others are terribly worried about you." Kagome shook her head. "Kagome..."

"I'm not ready to see them yet," She smiled softly at Kouga. "But I will, just give me more time. I'm not fully prepared to see their faces." He nodded, he understood.

After a week of being in Kouga's bed, she finally walked outside to see a full moon in the sky the illuminated her frail skin and weak frame. But through her efforts, she smiled for the first time in a long time. She felt the air run through her hair, closing her eyes, she took it in.

Suddenly she found herself wavering in the air. Her balaced shifted slighly and she was heading straight for the ground, but Kouga's strong arms caught her figure. Kagome could smell his soft scent that soothed her mind and heart. She stayed there for a moment before looked into the wolf's eyes. "Sorry," she blushed and looked away, but the only person who covered her thoughts was Inuyasha. She found tears forming her eyes. Kouga's eyes paniced, he wanted her to stop crying. He do anything...

Kagome felt soft lips press against hers after her chin was raised to him by his finger. Her eyes widened and she so wanted to protest, but this is what she wanted. She wanted to feel love, soft embracing love that she missed. He cupped her cheek in his hand to deepen the kiss. Tears still streamed down her face in shame. She pulled away with a guilty expression and pittiful eyes.

Kouga felt that maybe he had over-stepped his bounds, but he was sure he smelt desire in her scent for just a moment. He could feel her heart fluttering against his chest. He, himself, was lost for just a moment in passion. He desired Kagome, like had always desired her. But her desire turned into panic and saddness like it had before. "Kagome, I'm..."

Kagome turned and ran into the den, covered herself in furs, and wept painfully. She needed Inuyasha to come and swoop her up and tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her, but she knew that, that was a fleeting dream. She had done worse, she had betrayed him, how could she even think about him now, now that she had betrayed him by kissing Kouga. She wanted Kouga to just sweep her off her feet and continue the deep, passinate kisses, but she knew it wasn't right too.

What was she going to do? All she wanted to do was die.

Kouga could feel her pain even though she was outside. "Kagome, please stop," Tears streamed down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I love you."

_Maybe a little better. Help me out guys. WHere would you like to see me go with this story, give me your thoughts, The one I like the most I will use in my story. Promise. Please review and tell me if it's getting worse?_

_Sango_


	3. Passion

_Thank you for all the reviews, they have been helpful to understand this story better. I will make it longer this time, sorry…_

_Sango_

**Chapter 3**

Had Kouga just kissed her? Had he really soothed her pain through a passionate offering? The furs were comforting her skin's coolness. She wanted the pain to stop; she didn't want to hurt anymore. She just wanted to love, love anyone. Why didn't she take Kouga's gift, his love? He was more than willing to make her happy. It was all she wanted.

She dragged her feet out of bed and left the cave. She searched for Kouga, but he couldn't be found. Sighing in frustration, she swung her feet over the edge and looked down at the forest that was as silent as the grave. "Oh, everything is so messed up, my heart is so torn, I don't know what to do anymore…" She debated in her head whether or not to take Kouga's love into her heart. Have him fix her undying pain.

A sudden rock rumbled across the ground, stirring Kagome's thoughts. She turned to find a half sullen Kouga looking at her with very sad eyes. She couldn't help, but feel responsible for causing them. He walked toward her and helped her to her fee. Kagome had never seen Kouga so defeated before.

"Kagome, I…" Before anything could come from his mouth, Kagome had suddenly placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kouga was utterly shocked, almost to scared to respond to her gentleness, which still seemed so weak. He wasn't sure what to do next. Was he to kiss her back, or push her away? But he wanted this so much, he couldn't turn her down.

He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her back gently. He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body. Was this really happening? He didn't care whether or not the moment would last, what mattered was the fact that she was his for a second. He would protect her; no one else could love her like he did. Not now that Inuyasha was gone.

The kiss seemed to last forever before they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes almost too scared to say anything at all to him. He didn't want her to say anything, so he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kagome, I love you." The words seemed to hit her like a rock. They soothed her soul, but did she want to love him? Could she really love him back?

She pulled back away and looked into his eyes, so blue, like the ocean. She could feel his heart against her chest. It was beating so fast. "I will never leave you." Those were the words she longed to hear. She smiled lightly and fell back into his embrace.

Kouga could feel joy rumble all around him through the next day. He felt so happy about the other night he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to scream out loud. He had to do something for her, something special to win her heart completely. He sat on a rock with his chin on his fist and pondered the thought. Then with a bright, snappy smile he dashed off to go set up.

Kagome remembered Kouga's sweet, caring words and they echoed in her ear. She wanted this so much, but something didn't feel right. Something wasn't what she needed, but she was going to ignore those feelings. Kouga was willing to make her happy and she wasn't going to let a few wacky emotions interfere. But could she love him? That was the question she didn't know how to answer.

"Kagome," His voice was like rich honey to a hungry bee in her ears. She turned from his bed where she continuosly laid to see his bright blue eyes glisten with glee. "I have a surprise, come with me." He offered her his hand, but she wasn't sure whether or not to take it. And through out the day he showed her places with such beauty it almost brought tears to her eyes. But not like the sunset he gave to her.

"Kouga haven't we done enough today?" The wolf demon just smiled at her as he led her carefully up a steep ridge.

"It's just about the right time," He turned and looked at just before she peered over the edge. "Close your eyes," Kagome wasn't sure what to do with this request. "Please, it's a surprise." She sighed as she closed her eyes and trusted him to lead her up the rest of the ridge. Kouga turned and looked at the beautiful sunset and hoped it touched Kagome's hurt and let her relase all her pain. He sat down and sat her between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and told her to open her eyes. Her eyes opened wide and became shocked at the sight before her. The colors began to sink into her heart and draw tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe that so much beauty could come from just one sight. She turned and looked at Kouga. He wrapped his arms tighter and brought her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. He laid his head against hers and savored his moment with her in his arms. How he longed for such a feeling. How he longed for her to be in his arms.

He took her back to his den. She was completly happy . But Inuyasha still lingered on her mind and seemed to ruin her happiest moment. Her face began to frown once she thought about it. Kouga to his finger to her chin and brought it up to her face. "Please stop the tears and saddness. I will do what ever you wish of me, if it will make you happy." Kagome wanted to ask for him to bring Inuyasha back to her, but her words would have hurt him. He bent down and kissed her lightly, but she brought her hands to his face. She created a deeper kiss, a kiss of longing and Kouga knew it was for Inuyasha, but it wasn't going to stop him from accepting it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew he tightly against his body. Feeling her body become lustful made him question if it was the right thing to do. Her scent became entoxcating. He couldn't say no even if he tried. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. Laying her down, he stopped and realized the angel below him was delicate, untouched. "Kagome," She smiled at him as she reached out his arms for him to come down to her. "Are you sure this what you want." She didn't answer as she took off her shirt and brought Kouga down to the bed.

"Kouga," She felt his hand run along her stomach, sending shivers down her back. He kissed her neck lightly, causing her to moan outloud. She arched upward toward the pleasure. He slid off her skirt and looked at her and paused for a moment. Just starring at her beautiful.

"You are so beautiful." He dove into her like a feast fit for the Gods. His lustful spirit was going to have to wait. He wanted this so bad that he was going to be as slow as possible. Even if he couldn't handle it. He was going to make this the best he could. Kissing her lips gently, he ran his hand down her inner thigh, she moaned in her mouth as the pleasure was becoming to much for her to take. Kouga paused again, but this time it was fear written all over his face. "Kagome," He turned away, Kagome sat up and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "If I do this, not only would we know about this night in passion, so what every demon that you ever came across. It will be a mark that can never be erased. You will be mine and mine alone. Are you willing to sacrifice that? Be mine forever, means that if..."

He could smell her happiness return into her heart. Something was different. "I know, and I want this..." He turned around and looked into her eyes. "I want you, Kouga." He kissed her passionatly as he became so happy that she had turned to him and loved him. He would never let her go. Kagome slid off his chest armor over his head and tossed it on the ground. She ran her fingers along the tightness of his muscles. Kouga flinched on her soft touch, it caused his lust to go wild within him. He had to breath and not let it take over. He reached around her waist and moved upward to her bra. He sliced through the strap. As it fell to the floor, Kagome's body was eminating wildly at bright radiant color. As the remaining clothes fell to the ground, Kouga took her down upon his bed. He lined kisses down her neck to her belly-button.

She couldn't take this much longer as her lustful scent began to intice Kouga terribly. His animal was going to come out widly. He took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes. They filled with yerning. He could feel her body pleading for the release into the passion of their love making. He knew that their would be no turning back after he takes the precious, innocent part of her. "Don't worry..." She gave him the confidence to proceed forward. He kissed her long and hard as he took her by force. He felt her hands grasp tightly onto his shoulders. Her eyes were shut tightly, keeping the tears from falling. Her hands began to relax and run down the length of his back. He pulsed into the love making slowly with her strides of sudden jerks of pain. Her hands could not grasp the pain she was feeling, so they fell to the furs and grasped them as tightly as she could possibly. Kouga noticing this, takes her hans into his and lets her take out her pain on his hands. Kouga knew that humans were much more delicate and weary with pain. She was trying to take the pain as much as she could without stopping him. She didn't want to stop now that she had come so far. He kissed her neck as he pulsed with her body continually, slowly still. Her hands clung to his for dear life.

Her eyes opened and looked into his with a mix of love and pain. She took her hands from his and placed them on his face. Bringing his face to his, she kissed him passionatly, deeply. Kouga wove his hands into her hair as he began to stride faster. The faster he would go the deeper and more intense her kisses became. She was begging for relase from the pain, but she wanted the the love making to continue. "I love you," Kouga whispered in her ear as he bit deep into her collar bone. Kagome cried in pain as everything was relased, all the pain, their love making died down. Kouga kissed the wounded he had caused and promised to himself that he would make everytime something that she could remember, make up for all the pain of the first time.

She looked down at her pain face. She sniffed as the tears came to a release and fell down her face. Kouga wiped them away. He laid next to her and pulled her close to his chest. He wiped away ever tear that fell and whispered sweet apologizes and I love you's into her ears. Slowly she began to stop crying and looked into his eyes. She kissed him lightly before her body passed out from the exhuastion. Kouga kissed her forehead. "I will never hurt you again," He stated as he laid his head on hers and let sleep take hold of him.

_Okay that was sweet? Right? I hope you like it. PLease review, was that steamy enough for you. Still more to come! hehehe, I have ideas trust me. _

_Duffy_


	4. Awakening

_It's been a while since I have written anything. This is one I never finished. So now, two years later, I plan on finishing it. You might notice the difference into the writing skill for those you who might notice. Please review. I would much appreciate it. And please give me any ideas to what you like to happen, I might actually incorporate it into the story. I do it all the time. Thanx._

Chapter 4:

Kagome was positive that this was what she wanted, but in the back of her mind, she felt as if she had done something wrong. Maybe she didn't wait long enough. What if Inuyasha came back to day? She brushed the thought from her mind as she looked up at the handsome prince sleeping next to her. She smiled lightly as his little breaths escaped his mouth. She knew she had made him the happiest demon by giving him herself. She even thought that there was no love that could beat his.

She sat up and squinted in pain as everything hurt at once. The dry, hot throbbing between her legs reminded her of what she had done and sore collar bone reminded her of what he had done. She had mated him. She couldn't take it back, for even if she wanted to leave him, she knew it would destroy him. Wolfs mate for life, meaning he would take no one else but her. She placed her fingers on the two small entry wounds on her collar bone. Could other demons really know that she was his? Kouga called it a scent. What did it smell like?

Her wandering mind ceased when the light brush ran up her spine. She turned to see Kouga smiling as his finger was trailing her spine. "I love you," It was his favorite phrase. She smiled, but wasn't sure if she could say it. Not wanting to disappoint him, she kissed him and returned the feelings.

"I love you too," She wanted to bite her tongue the instant she said it. His large hands pulled her down to him, lying perfectly atop him. The kiss was sensual and loving as he stroked her cheek.

"My love, how do you feel?" Kagome smiled lightly while she told him that she still felt the pain. He frowned slightly as he began to kiss the bite on her neck. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I couldn't have been helped, I understand." She smiled while kissing him all over his chest.

"Your scent is amazing," He growled as he looked into her brown eyes. "I heard that a bonded female's scent is enticing to her mate and threatening to rivals, but I had no idea that it would drive me crazy." She giggled as he started to squirm in the bed. She wanted to make love again, but she was afraid she would be unable. "I could just sit here and smell you all day." She laughed as he turned her over and smelled up and down her neck.

Kagome put his face in the palm of her hands and pulled him to her face. His blue eyes were soft and full of such happiness it almost made her cry.

Kouga couldn't have been happier; he had everything he ever wanted. Her scent was that of a deep jasmine on a rainy day. She was kissing him deeply and the scent of lust entered the air, was it him? No, it was her. She couldn't possibly be ready to…

Not much could be said when she triggered his animal side. He knew that she was in no condition to make love again, but the aching between his legs grew until there was nothing he could do. She could calm him, but her scent just sent him over and beyond. He knew what he was doing when he felt her soft skin on her inner legs brushed his thighs. He was trying so hard to suppress his animal side, before it hurt her. But when she moaned his name as he kissed down her neck to her breast, it was as if he lost all control of h is body.

"Kagome," He moaned as he felt her warmth around him. He would have stopped to make sure she was okay, but his body just kept pumping. Faster and deeper every time. He knew that if she said stop, his body would, but she had to say it. He couldn't stop himself without her. But he also knew if she was crying or in immense pain, his body would have shut down and comforted her. But she did not ask him to stop nor did she cry out in pain. Soft moans resounded from her mouth.

He kissed as he felt himself coming to an end. Second before him, she had her release that crashed around him, causing him finish in waves of ecstasy.

As the control of his body return to him, he looked down at her flushed face. Her eyes were closed as she gasped for breath. When they opened, she smiled and kissed him lightly. The scent was so strong it nearly knocked him over. But the scent smelt so good to him. He knew anyone within the vicinity of his cave could smell the warning signal to back away. Males were not too happy being interrupted during the joining of him and his female.

Kouga knew Kagome had special strings on his heart. Anything she wished, he would do for her. Anything…

Kagome felt a wave of passion wave over her as they made love. His eyes were so blue and dark; she knew that he was lost in the act. It should have frightened her, but he didn't. It enticed her. Turned her on more. Still he had left her body yet, just laid motionless on top of her with heavy, deep breaths.

This was all she ever wanted from Inuyasha. Just one night of passion to show her that he loved her more than anything. More than Kikyo. She would not the sad memories ruin this moment. Kouga bent down and kissed her hard. She kissed even harder and that's when she felt himself harden inside her. She broke the kissed and looked back into those wild blue eyes which meant the animal had returned. And she was okay with that. That animal could have her anytime, any day.

"My love, you can't possibly be able," Kouga sighed as she saw him struggle to control his basic urges. He started to disconnect from her body, but she whined and held him in place with her legs. "Kagome, I do not wish t-…" She smiled as she pulled his back for another deep kiss. Within minutes she felt the pumping begin again. Slowly at first, but then his unbreakable steady rhythm returned. Kagome bit her lip when the sensation between them began to grow. He pulled away from their kiss and in his 

eyes was a deep, connective kind of love, she had never seen before. He was fierce with sexual lust and his body was gentle and romantic with its touching, brushing, and thrusting. She moaned his name when she couldn't handle the pressure that was building. She noticed as soon as his name was spoken, he growled and the release she was looking for was found. She moaned loudly as she braced his shoulders for the powerful waves of pleasure. She hadn't notice, but he came with her. "Kouga," The dropping head that was dying for air lifted and looked into her eyes. "I really do love you." She saw him smile at her as he disconnected and lay next to her.

"Kagome, my mate," He ran his finger down her jaw curve and then looked back into her eyes. "I will love you always."

_Yay! That turned out better than I expected. Tell me if you liked it. Don't forget your ideas of what you think should happen next. Oh, Please REVIEW!! Thanx_


End file.
